russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Iskul Bukol' transformed into a millennial high school
January 6, 2017 :WEEKEND ANG DATING (right) :Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) :Iskul Bukol (logo) (left) :Premieres January 7 (left) :SATURDAY :after the PBA :IBC (logo) (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! (right) :www.ibc.com.ph (right) IBC-13 and Secarats partner for the revival of one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol. The Runaway Princess and the very own Secarats talent Keith Cruz admitted that she already playing as one of its lead stars in a curriculum-based sitcom as a revival of the hit '70's and '80's sitcom to target the millennials. Keith is the role as the ordinary high school teenager in the newest Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which regained itself as a revival of the longest-running sitcom, featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ) and is centered on their lives as students (Tito and Joey Escalera and Vic Ungasis) enrolled in a now-defunct fictional school Wanbol University, it became a staple in millions of Filipino household on Tuesday evening from 1977-1990. Along with Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the late Bing Angeles, Anthony Roquel as Tonet Macho, the late Dely Atay-Atayan, Bibeth Orteza, Jimmy Santos, the late Richie D'Horsie, Mary Massab and Ariel Villasanta. The show ran for a good decade, spanning 10 seasons and has spawned four film versions during its run – 1978's Iskul Bukol the Movie, 1980's Iskul Bukol Freshmen, and 1987’s The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie – and a reunion movie called Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Now with its new timeslot and revamp their weekend programming, the sitcom which aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflicts the funny side of high school life with three young and pretty high school girls, she joined the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano (known as KRJ) as the three high school teenagers involve to study at Diliman High School, the public high school where most of the comedy based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) which provides high quality of education to permit for high school “We still go to school like ordinary teenagers because we know that their high school education is important,” Keith says. Keith is already studied at APEC Schools under home school program, while Raisa at English Christian Academy, and Joyce attend her second year (Grade 8) high school studies at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. Keith (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform) Keith, whose started in the supporting role of Glory Jane in 2016, while Raisa, whose saw in Hulog ng Langit in 2016, and Joyce, whose just started in the industry. Iskul Bukol also marks the first time that the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez will do a primetime sitcom ever since she started acting about 33 years ago and gained popularity as a father of female teen star Abestano. In Iskul Bukol, Tonton will play the role of Tonton Escalera, a father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano). Unlike the original, which centered in the now-defunct Wanbol University for Tito, Vic and Joey, the new version 2.0 of the second incarnation and revival will now set in Diliman High School, the public high school with a mix of junior and senior high school classmates as a teen demographic by wearing high school uniforms at the age of 13- to 19- years old and above—just like the former teen sitcom Luv U on ABS-CBN, which will be the same in the sitcom, it also train teachers and principals, very popular with the millennials. The curriculum-based sitcom, said IBC-13 chief entertainment content officer Wilma Galvante, in order to revive the comedy genre on TV but only during weekends. Some drama and fantasy have completely overtaken primetime TV on weeknights and days, Wilma said the sitcoms shown potential of making a comeback based on the success being enjoyed by Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. If dramas are the turf of both male and young viewers rather than female and housewives while the hardcourt action for PBA every weekend as the best of Philippine basketball is the turf of male viewers, per Galvante's argument. the school-oriented sitcom appeal to young viewers, while Maya Loves Sir Chief will also target the light and funny Filipino family values. IBC-13, Galvante adds, continues to target the millennial teen demographics while they learned in a high school level (both junior and senior) in their TV viewing habit just like did in 2016 when IBC and Secarats-produced Philippine adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane was a top-rater in a pre-primetime slot and recently the afternoon school-themed teleserye High School Life is a good top-rater. The sitcom, which will air every Saturday as the lead-out program after the Philippine Basketball Association games, it runs for 45 minutes per episode (including commercials), and will educate and attract the young viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners. The remaining 3 characters Likewise, the original number has remained the three characters with a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and a gay principal. The original version which involve the three main characters and now in the millennial high school era for the newest weekend primetime sitcom for the high school level with a light and funny school-oriented storyline and will feature three high school teenagers: the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. An innovation in the curriculum-based sitcom in Diliman High School, where Keith, Raisa and Joyce involve to study the hilarious fun and develop a classmates' friendship. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, joining Keith, Raisa, Joyce, Tonton and Alodia in the stellar cast of Iskul Bukol are the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor Diliman High School, Patrick Destura, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. The sitcom will also feature Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family, Mariel Rodriguez as Raisa's mother, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father and the high school classmates of Diliman High School: Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Miguel David. “There are also a plan to invite TVJ to appear as their guests,” said Keith. In the sitcom, there were 15 high school classmates. “The episode with them would be like a reunion of sort, but the script has to be really good for the three of them to agree.” Iskul Bukol is the newest addition to the network’s weekend primetime programming line-up of IBC-13 with the roster of top-rating local favorites like PBA, Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., another sitcom Vic & Leen, Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n’ Lani. Iskul Bukol will premiere on Saturday (January 7), 7:15 p.m. after the PBA match between NLEX Road Warriors and TNT Ka Tropa on IBC-13. 'About ''Iskul Bukol :'''WORKS: :IBC :Secarats Talent Management Services :EDUCATION: :Diliman High School :Quezon City, Philippines :PLOT KEYWORDS: high school, classmate, high school student, teacher, principal, adviser, coach, school uniform, P.E. class, sitcom, school, family, sister, best friend, teenager, high school life, friend, cellphone, trending, court, high school prom, group of friends, social media (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram), boyfriend girlfriend relationship :About ISKUL BUKOL :Show Description: * A revival of the original classic hit sitcom and now in a millennial high school era in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom. * The light and funny school-oriented sitcom which will bring back the glory days of primetime comedies amd aligned to the K to 12 high school curriculum where the friendship of high school teenagers. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School by introducing the three high school girls. * Funny and interesting characters revolves around the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the funny side of high school life. They become the best of friends, and learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hilarious and exciting high school teen story.